


A Spark Fanned Into A Flaming Mess

by mintedpotters



Series: Merlin Universe [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magic Revealed, No Angst, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedpotters/pseuds/mintedpotters
Summary: Merlin and Arthur take a well-needed beak from the airs of palace life to go hunting. Well... Arthur goes hunting; Merlin crashes along behind him and makes pointed comments about the unfair advantage Arthur has.A disagreement about the hunt leads to Arthur finding out some very closely guarded secrets about his beloved manservant.





	A Spark Fanned Into A Flaming Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the way Merlin's magic was revealed in canon, so I changed it.

Merlin always thought that when he finally revealed his magic to Arthur, it would be with some grand gesture, some daring feat of bravery, perhaps even while saving Camelot. Who knew he could be so wrong?

\---

Arthur loved hunting. He loved getting out of the palace, away from his father’s suffocating rules and expectations. It gave him a chance to be just _Arthur,_ instead of His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon. It gave him time to think and breathe freely. The easy quiet of the woods always calmed him, took a weight off his shoulders. Of course, that was because the weight was distributed solely on the shoulders of his manservant, Merlin, in the form of multiple bags. Merlin crashed through the underbrush behind him, startling away the deer Arthur was tracking.

“Merlin!” Arthur scolded, glaring at Merlin. He wasn’t truly angry, no, but this was the twelfth time they’d almost cornered this deer, and the twelfth time that Merlin had managed to scare it off with his bumbling.

“Arthur, we’ve been out here for hours; you’ve caught enough to last a month in a small village,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes. True, there were rabbits hanging from a rope slung around Merlin’s shoulders, but Arthur didn’t particularly _like_ rabbit.

“Fine, you set up camp, and _I_ will go get that bloody deer myself,” Arthur huffed. Merlin dropped the bags where he stood, happy to relieve the tension in his back at last. Arthur rolled his eyes at him, and turned to stalk off into the forest.

Merlin turned the other way and searched for a spot clear enough to make camp. Once he’d found it, he took a risk and summoned their bags to him with magic. He set up like he’d done numerous times before, but this time allowed his magic to help him. The energy of it thrummed under his skin and made him smile joyfully. He lit the campfire and sat beside it, keeping his senses tuned to the surrounding woods. Though his magic would warn him far earlier than his ears or eyes would. He waited for Arthur to return, and idly made the sparks dance in the air, twisting and turning into beautiful shapes and patterns. He created a horse rearing into a gallop, then a unicorn prancing in a circle, then a gryphon, then a dragon, which he then shaped deliberately into the Pendragon crest. He watched as the sparks faded from the air as he let go of the spell.

“Merlin?” Arthur’s voice. _Damn it!_ He hadn’t been paying attention, and Arthur had sneaked up on him, and… _oh god… did he see?_

“Arthur,” Merlin’s throat felt tight and dry, his eyes wide as he turned to face his prince.

“You have magic.” It wasn’t a question, but he nodded anyway. Arthur sucked in a pained gasp. “How long?”

“All my life,” Merlin whispered. “I was born like this.”

“Not possible,” Arthur hissed. “You’re _Merlin!”_

Merlin looked away from him, not out of shame but in a rare show of deference. That move only served to make Arthur angry, though.

“You’re some powerful warlock but you won’t even look me in the eye and face up to your lies!?” Arthur demanded, his tone slipping into the Royal Douche tone Merlin remembered from his early days as Arthur’s servant. Merlin swallowed and looked at Arthur. The prince’s face was twisted up in thought. Then something cleared in his gaze. “The man guarding the bridge to the Perilous Lands… he said… He called me courage, and then said I would need magic and strength to complete my quest. Then you and Gwaine showed up…”

“Gwaine was strength,” Merlin aimed for a joke. Arthur skewered him with a glare.

“Does Gwaine know about you?”

“No.”

“Does _anyone?”_ Arthur pressed. Merlin hesitated, and Arthur sighed. “Nothing will happen to any of them, I just want to know who you entrusted this information to before me.”

“Gaius knows,” Merlin said. “When I… when I first came to Camelot, Gaius fell from a great height. I used my magic to save his life.” Arthur’s gaze was sharp. It felt odd saying these things out loud. He sucked in a breath and then whispered, “Lancelot knew.”

“You told _Lancelot_ before you told me?” Arthur asked, offended.

“I didn’t _tell_ him! He caught me, like you just did.”

“I could have you killed, you know,” Arthur said, a divot forming between his brows.

“I know,” Merlin said with a nod. “It’s why I’ve taken such great pains to keep it from you.”

“Merlin…” Arthur sighed heavily, coming around to sit by Merlin’s side at the fire. “I’m not going to have to killed.”

Merlin gulped nervously. He managed a shaky nod at Arthur’s words.

“Do you want me to leave Camelot?” Merlin asked, his voice breaking. Arthur glared at him.

“You’re an idiot, Merlin,” He huffed. “You’re a sorcerer, living in the most anti-magic city in all the Five Kingdoms. You’re the personal servant to the Crown Prince of this Kingdom. You put yourself in more danger every single day you spend here.”

“So, you do want me gone?”

“No, Merlin,” Arthur frowned at him, worry and concern lining his young face. “I would never want you gone.”

Merlin released a shuddering breath and felt the knot around his chest loosen with relief. Arthur clapped a strong hand on his shoulder, like he always did, and Merlin closed his eyes at the contact. His body swayed lightly under Arthur’s hand.

“Let’s eat and rest,” Arthur suggested. “You can tell me more in the morning.”

That reminded Merlin…

“Did you catch your deer?” Merlin asked, a sly smirk teasing at his lips. Arthur fell silent and glared at him. Merlin grinned cheekily, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur huffed.

\---

**FIN.**


End file.
